


Suits and Holosuits

by Ciliegio



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Rope Bondage, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciliegio/pseuds/Ciliegio
Summary: Julian's last Bondian holo-mistery took a hot turn when Garak arrived for an assist and found Julian tied to a pole...





	Suits and Holosuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).




End file.
